I'm sorry, Lenka
by BlackAugustDragion
Summary: Lenka is a 17-year-old teenager in Crypton High. But when she meets new boy Rinto, memories of her past race through her mind, causing her to feel uncomfortable. Those memories also changed her life. But, Rinto appears to have forgotten, and has fallen for Lenka! Can their relationship blossom? Or will it come crashing down? ( Warning: Might contain some vulgarities.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello minna-san! Wennie here! I'm here to present you one of my fics, "I'm sorry, Lenka."! Hope you enjoy it! Please kindly R&R! I would really like to know your opinion on my story. [Warning: Might Contain bad grammar! Gomenasai for every error! .]_**

**_Also, I don't own Vocaloid(wished I did, though DX)_**

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

**_Chapter 1_**

*Lenka's P.O.V.*

_ Can my life get any worse?_

_ Why, of all people?_

_ Why must it be HIM?_

_ This was what happened._

_ "Okay, class, we have a new transfer student."_

_ Everyone looked up curiously, as the student walked in._

_He was tall, with messy blonde hair. He had big blue eyes you could get lost in, and lips every girl wanted to kiss._

_ Well, make that most of the girls. I was the only one sat frozen in my seat, unable to move._

_ Why?_

_ Because he was the one who gave me this life. The life where I lost the ability to make friends. Because it was his fault that I became who I am now. Where I am unable to make friends, where I am unable to smile. I have already forgotten how it feels like to be happy. It is as if the whole world was against me._

_ "Hello, name is Rinto Kagamine. Nice to meet you all," he bowed slightly._

_ Instantly, I could practically see that all the girls melt in their seats as soon as they heard his voice. Well, of course, except for me, who was still sitting there staring at him with mouths agape._

_ "Oh, another Kagamine? Well, you could sit with the other Kagamine that came into this class. Lenka, please raise your hand so Rinto can see you." Masaki-sensei said, amused._

_ Holy crap. _

_ I gulped._

_ Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. Lenka Kagamine, aged 17, a current high school student at Crypton High School. I am a female (definitely), hobbies are sleeping, reading manga and daydreaming in class. And I don't have any friends. Not at all. Besides, friends are kind of unimportant to me. Friends are the type of people who will forget you after you change schools. And anyway, I think I will be that sort of loner girl who is just the last person they will talk to anyway._

_ Anyway, back to the story. Everyone turned to stare at me, and the girls were all looking at me in jealousy, as if saying, You lucky bitch. I'm gonna get you. You can't steal him away from me. And the guys… well, expressionlessly. _

_ I slowly raised my hand, while sighing mentally, apparently catching his eye. He smiled at me, and approached my seat. The girls looked at me furiously as he sat down. _

_ "Hey," he began._

_ "…"_

_ "You're Lenka , right?" he tried._

_ I nodded, refusing to speak to him._

_ He sighed. "Would you at least look at me?"_

_ I shook my head, still refusing to speak._

_ This went on for the next four lessons, which afterwards was the start of recess. I took my wallet and cell phone, and was about to leave my seat when Rinto said," Can you bring me about the -?" _

_ "RINTO-KUN!"_

_ "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"_

_ "I CAN BRING YOU AROUND THE SCHOOL!"_

_ "HE'S MINE!"_

_ "NO, HE'S MINE!"_

_ And that obviously belonged to all of the girls in the class. Of course, except for me._

_ "Well, how about you ask one of them? I'm busy, anyways. Bye," I told him, and left promptly._

*Rinto's P.O.V.*

**I was about to call Lenka back, but all of the were surrounding my chair very closely, and so I was unable to move.**

** "Can I have your number?"**

** "OMG Rinto, you're so hot!"**

** "How do you NOT have a girlfriend?"**

** I looked at them, and smiled, and asked them whether they could bring me around the school. They screamed in joy, and accepted my offer. **

** Truth is, I don't like being popular. Honestly, I only like girls that are honestly pretty and nice to me, and not some girls who put way too much makeup just to get my attention and impress me. Sadly, because of my looks, for every school I attend, I will always have this "fan club" of mine tailing me EVERYWHERE. It's very annoying, but I can't just shake them off. I'm too nice. I even considered entering school with a paper bag on my head, but…no.**

** Besides, that Lenka Kagamine girl is kind of different , not being interested in me and such. And somehow, her name sounds pretty familiar. I wonder where I've heard it before? **

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

**_AAAAAANNNNDDDDD DONE(for this chapter)! Hope you liked it. Again, please R&R! I am willing to listening to your reviews! _**

**_For now, Ja ne! ^W^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello minna-san! Wennie here! I'm here to present you another one of my chapters! Hope you enjoy it! Please kindly R&R! I would really like to know your opinion on my story. [Warning: Might Contain bad grammar! Gomenasai for every error! ]_**

**_Also, I don't own Vocaloid(wished I did, though DX)_**

**_And, thank you to all who reviewed the story! _**

**_Nekopyon: Hai! Thanks for letting me know what you think! ^_^_**

**_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_**

***Lenka's P.O.V***

I walked out of the classroom, feeling slightly troubled, yet happy not to have him near me. Troubled because of what he did to me in the past. He freaking humiliated me. In front of everyone. It was so humiliating I wanted to shrivel up and die right there and then. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it, as I headed to the canteen.

I ordered my usual fish and chips, and made sure that the canteen lady gave me salad. I thanked her, paid her, and walked off with my tray of food.

I particularly hated recess and lunchtime, because there's always too many people around. I couldn't find a single empty seat. I rested my elbows against the tall dividing table that cut the canteen into two. This space was usually occupied by the nerds, who gave me weird looks, because a normal girl would never be SEEN with them, let alone eat with them. I ignored them totally and began eating. I didn't care if the rest of the school saw me eating there. Not like anyone would notice me anyway.

Then, in walked the oh-so handsome Rinto Kagamine. Along with his "army" of fangirls. Instantly, the canteen was filled with high-pitched screams as more fangirls high pitched squeals, like flies to honey, as they screamed:

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"Can I have your number?!"

"Let me take a photo with you!"

"Let me take you home!"

"TAKE ME HOME!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I rolled my eyes. I stood up to return my tray, when suddenly someone called me," Hey Lenka!"

I turned, and realised it was Rinto who had called for me. Now everyone was staring at me. The half of the school which comprised of his fangirls were glaring in jealousy. I could hear one muttering to her friend, "Like, how does she get his attention? Someone like her should stand no chance against us." She flicked her hair contemptuously. Noises of assent could be heard from the crowd.

I gulped.

"I'm…sorry. I'm kinda busy right now?" As quickly as I could, I returned my tray and ran out of the canteen, still feeling their eyes on me.

I ran into the nearby girls' restroom. Inside, standing at the sink, I splashed water onto my face. Gasping, both from the temperature and the adrenalin, I stared into the mirror. Inspecting my face, I didn't understand what he wanted with me. Blue eyes that I always felt were too big for my face, a too-small nose and a mouth permanently set in a blank straight line. There was nothing remotely attractive about them. I ran my hands through my messy blonde ponytail and sighed. Dabbing my face dry, I exited the restroom, the screams of fangirls having long faded.

I then headed to my classroom. Apparently, Rinto had returned to class before I did, and so our conjoined tables were surrounded by his fangirls. Some had even squeezed onto my chair just to get closer to him. I sighed and pinched my nosebridge, unhappy I couldn't get back to reading? Studying?I saw that a green-haired boy with glasses reading a book. Gumiya Megpoid, if I was not wrong.

I walked up to him, and asked him," Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you for a while?"

He looked up, in a bit of a daze from being interrupted. Hmmm. He must have been really engrossed in his book. The expression on his face transformed into shock. The always-silent Lenka Kagamine had actually spoken!

"Um…why?"

I gestured to my seat.

"Oh. Sure, why not?" He replied, as he looked back down at his book.

So I sat down next to him, gazing coolly at the girls surrounding Rinto, annoyingly taking up my seat. After a while I got bored of their attention seeking antics and turned to face Gumiya in the hopes of striking up a conversation. Our heads knocked together, for he was staring at me, to my surprise. He blushed and looked awkwardly at his book.

"Um… sorry," he said(, fiddling with the pages of his well-worn book.

I nodded, rubbing my head a little. "It's ok. Anyway, what book are you reading?"

"Catching Fire, the second book of Hunger Games."

"Really? You like the Hunger Games too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow. It's just that… no one really reads the books I read, and sometimes I get teased and get called a nerd or something. Besides, who's your favourite character?"

"Um… I should say Katniss, partly because she can hunt and shoot animals in the eye from a distance away! I find that really cool!"

"That's true. However, mine's Cinna, because he designs Katniss's dresses, and it's his own discrete way of resisting the Capitol."

We laughed awkwardly. Staring at each other, we laughed even harder. We then continued discussing Hunger Games until Sakura-sensei, our mathematics teacher, entered the classroom. Then, everyone scrambled back to their seats.

"Well, talk to you later." I told him.

"Yeah." He nodded, as he pulled out his maths textbook and notebook.

(When I got back to my seat, I could feel Rinto staring at me. It was…annoying, to say the least, but I ignored him and focused on what Sakura-sensei was teaching. Abruptly, he slid a folded piece of paper onto my table. My curiosity piqued, I picked it up, unfolded it and read it's contents.

'Hey. Can I meet you at the rooftop after school later? -Rinto c:'

I thought about it, scribbled something down on the paper, and handed it back to him, and went back to writing down notes.

***Rinto's P.O.V***

I quickly unfolded the paper, to find that a reply. It said 'Fine, if only you can get rid of those irritating fangirls of yours. And what you have to mention better be worth my time. –Lenka'

I smiled in anticipation, genuinely this time.

Hearing her laugh with another guy left this sour taste in my mouth. I somehow felt…angry, for some reason. Seeing the girl you like laughing with some other guy makes you feel this weird pang in your heart. What's made today worse is those annoying fangirls. What, did you think I liked having them follow me wherever I go? I tried to tell them politely to go, saying that I was busy and have many things to do. But this just made them protest, saying,"Awww…Rinto-kun's so mean!" and other such feeble protests. I would really rather they just stayed away from me. Sometimes it feels like I'm being hounded by a pack of ravenous wolves, and all I can do to sate them is give them smiles and falsely polite words. But now, I'm meeting Lenka on the roof. It's the only bright spot in my day so far.

**_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_**

**_AAAAAANNNNDDDDD DONE(for this chapter)!Cliffhanger! Teeheehee~_**

**_Anyway, hope you liked it. Again, please R&R! I am willing to listening to your reviews! _**

**_I forgot to credit my 2 betareaders( who apparently are my sisters) in the first chapter, so I'm going to start crediting them from now onwards. _**

**_For now, Ja ne! ^W^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello minna-san! Wennie here! I'm here to present you another one of my chapters! Hope you enjoy it! Please kindly R&R! I would really like to know your opinion on my story. [Warning: Might Contain bad grammar! Gomenasai for every error! ]_**

**_Also, I don't own Vocaloid(wished I did, though DX)_**

**_Unfortunately, I would describe this chapter as a short filler chapter, but I wrote it so that the story could flow.  
_**

**_Credits to my betareader(s) again! _**

**_And, thank you to all who reviewed the story! _**

**_Nekopyon: Thanks for reviewing again! ^^ Haha Read on to find out whether Gumiya/Gumo (I'm calling him Gumiya) is Rinto's love rival :D_**

**_Scarletstarche: Thanks for reviewing! Well, Gumiya MIGHT be Rinto's love rival. He might not be though. :3_**

**_And just to let you know, minna, that I might not be able to update my fic because of my exams being brought forward by 2 weeks, and I need to revise ._**

**_And now, on to chapter 3! XD_**

***Rinto's P.O.V.***

So, after sitting through six more boring lessons, it was finally lunchtime, the time I had been waiting for while sitting in class trying not to sleep. I stretched, looking at Lenka's seat, preparing to ask her to go to the roof top, but apparently she already left. Those fangirls stormed back as if I was a magnet attracting them. I sighed, finally exasperated, and told them," Look, I realise I have some stuff to settle. So I'm leaving first."

"Awww, can we follow you?"

"Let me help you with what you have to do!"

But, this time, I firmly told the off, warning them not to follow me, and said some lame threat like, "I'll hate you for the rest of your lives!" just to keep them away from me for that day. They gulped, and apologised while they left the classroom quickly. Checking that all of them had already left, I ran upstairs to the rooftop.

When I got to the rooftop, I saw Lenka's back facing me as she was staring at the birds-eye-view of the school. I approached her, and I think she sensed that I was already up, maybe because of my panting and quite loud footsteps as I ran up the stairs, because she suddenly turned around and said, "Rinto, if you ever call someone out, please try not to be late."

"Haiiii… Gomenasai."

She huffed, and said, "So why did you call me out? What do you want from me?"

I looked at her for a while, staring at her big, blue eyes, and replied hesitantly, "Well… I have this feeling that I… met you before…?"

Her eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"Well, I think I had heard your name before, and… I thought I saw your face somewhere…"

"Don't you remember?"

I continued staring at her, not knowing what was going on.

Her bored face turned into an expression of an icy glare. I mentally shivered. What did I ever do to make her angry?

***Lenka's P.O.V***

I glared at him, all those memories flashing through my mind.

He shook his head, looking clueless as ever, which made me become even angrier.

Being too caught up with that moment, I slapped his face.

He stepped back, looking shocked and angry. His hand flew up to cover the side of his face. He demanded, "Hey! Why the hell did you just do that?"

"You don't remember? YOU DON'T REMEMBER? HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET EVERYTHING YOU DID AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE WITHOUT FEELING ANY SENSE OF GUILT? YOU FREAKING HUMILIATED ME!" I screamed in fury, as tears welled up in my eyes.

His bewildered look pissed me off even more. Not wanting to look at him anymore, I stormed off the rooftop, while slamming the door behind me, leaving a stunned Rinto standing there.

***Rinto's P.O.V***

I watched her leave, stunned. What the hell just happened? I briefly touched my cheek, wincing as I felt the pain of her slap. And what did she mean, I don't remember?

I stood there, while trying my best to recall what I did in the past that irritated her. No wait, pissed her off. Lenka Kagamine… where did I hear the name before…

**_AAAAAANNNNDDDDD DONE(for this chapter)! Hope you liked it. Again, please R&R! I am willing to listening to your reviews!Oh, I might not be able to update very soon. I sincerely apologise!  
_**

**_For now, Ja ne! ^W^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello minna-san! Wennie here! LONG TIME NO SEE ! I HAD STUPID EXAMS AND TESTS IN THE WAY D: Anyways, I'm here to present you another one of my chapters! Hope you enjoy it! Please kindly R&R! I would really like to know your opinion on my story. [Warning: Might Contain bad grammar! Gomenasai for every error! ]_**

**_Also, I don't own Vocaloid(wished I did, though DX)_**

**_Credits to my betareader(s) again! _**

**_And, thank you to all who reviewed the story! _**

**_And now, on to chapter 4! XD_**

**_*Lenka's P.O.V*_**

That idiot!

How could he have forgotten what happened? Tears slipped down my cheeks as I sprinted down the stairs. Then something struck me.

I had forgotten my bag.

Shit.

Repeatedly cursing in my head, I ran back up the stairs.

So, I ran upstairs, back to the rooftop. I was so tired from running (and I did not even eat lunch) that I was on the verge of collapsing. Nearly at the top of the stairs, my legs crumbled. My muscles had started burning after sprinting down and up four flights of stairs. Tripping over the second last step, I shut my eyes and put out a hand, bracing for impact with the ground.

It never came. A warm hand had wrapped itself around my outstretched wrist, and instead of coming into contact with the cold hard floor, my face slammed into what appeared to be a warm wall. Opening my eyes, I found Rinto had caught me in his arms.

"Let…me…go!" I growled as I struggled to be let go.

"No." Looking up, I glared at him. He was, in fact, staring at me intently.

I mentally face-palmed, cursing myself for not remembering that he was still on the roof, having been too caught up in my thoughts. How did I manage to forget that?

"Tell me." His face was now directly opposite mine, and there could not have been more than an inch of space between us. Blushing, I ducked my head and tried to pull away. However his hand was still firmly clamped around my wrist.

"Tell you… what?"

"What had happened. You will, won't you?"

I fell silent.

"Please?"

"Return my bag first."

"Your… bag?"

I cursed mentally. "I came here to retrieve my bag, not to entertain you. Now, will you PLEASE LET ME GO." I said, refusing to look at him.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"LET ME GO, AND GO AWAY!" I screamed, as I struggled again.

He held me tighter, and whispered in my ear, "You WILL tell me first, or I'm never letting you go."

"ARGH! FINE! Now, will you PLEASE let me go?"

He let go.

And I made a mad dash towards the rooftop.

With adrenaline flowing through my veins, I swung open the door, and quickly scanned the place quickly for my bag. When I saw it, I practically sprinted towards it and picked it up.

"Why won't you tell me, Lenka?"

Turning around, I came face-to-face with Rinto's face, filled with sadness and disappointment.

I looked down to the ground, and muttered to him, "I'm sorry. I...can't. Not today," as I walked past him.

***Rinto's P.O.V***

I watched Lenka leave, stunned at her words. I desperately wanted to go after her, but I knew that my efforts will be fruitless if I did so. I sat down, leaning against the wall as tears fell from my face.

"Lenka… why won't you tell me?"

**_AAAAAANNNNDDDDD DONE(for this chapter)! _**

**_I'm sorry this is ANOTHER filler chapter. Hope you liked it. Again, please R&R! I am willing to listening to your reviews! _**

**_Gomenasai minna, I don't think i can come often. My mother limited me to 2 hours everyday :(_**

**_*SHE'S SO UNFAIRRRRRR ITS THE FREAKING HOLIDAYSSS D:*_**

**_For now, Ja ne! ^W^_**


End file.
